


I'm Not The Only One

by NataliaJane



Series: Fixing Our Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affairs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis and Harry relationship, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve cheats, Superfamily, Zayn and Liam relationship, heart broken tony, pot smoking, stucky implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaJane/pseuds/NataliaJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are married with an adopted son named Peter. Steve had been cheating on Tony with Bucky for eight months, but for six months Tony has know about the third person in their marriage. </p><p>or the one where Tony cant take it anymore and kicks Steve out and asks for a divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Come on, Tell me you dont love me."

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is inspired by "Not The Only One" by Sam Smith ft ASAP Rocky, "Please Don't Go" By Barcelona and "If I Could Fly" by One Direction

_"A new disease in my town called idiotic, every pretty lady in my city got it."_

Tony sat at the kitchen table in silence, he had a glass of his strongest whisky in hand. His sorrow was drowned in the burn of the alcohol as every drink he took numbed him. He had sent Peter, their adopted 16 year old son, to his room a while ago. This wasn't the first time Steve had come come late and Tony knows it isn't his last. Thats what hurt him the most for him, to know that every night after your husband of 2 years comes come to lay in the same bed with you after he slept with some else. 

_"a whole lot of tears, rolling down her cheeks, crying till she's sound asleep"_

Tony finishes the last of his drink as he looks at the main entrance of the main room of Stark Tower. He feels his eyes burn as he looks at the clock intently, its 3 o'clock in the morning, Steve left at six o'clock. The feeling in his stomach dropped and he let his warm tears slide down his face. He continues to stare at the entrance and sudden pictures in his  head flash in mind of Steve, his Steve, the Steve he grew to love and adore sleep with the only person he really was afraid to loose him too. Bucky had been the only person that Tony had to compete with and by the way it seemed, he was winning.  _  
_

" _Preach, pray that today is not a lonely one. You gotta know you not the only one. You and me we made a vow, for better or for worse I can't believe you let me down But the proof is in the way it hurts."_

Tony got up from his seat from their glass table and made his way up the stair towards the left wing, where he and Steve shared a large room. Photos of the years they had together along the team decorated the wall as he walked, he couldn't remember a time he was truly happy with his marriage. There were wonderful moments but all the moments Steve ran off or went on an extended 'mission' drowned him from the happy ones. 

" _I wish this would be over now But I know that I still need you here"_

When he reached their long shared room he was emotionally drained after six long months of Tony being aware of his husbands affair, he was aware for six months but it most likely has been going on longer but Tony didn't bother. He stayed with Steve because he didn't want his son to go through the pain of his parents divorce. He stayed so the team didn't have to deal with their constant fighting on missions and the probability of breaking up the team. He stayed so Steve could still have a place to called home, but most of all he stayed because he needed Steve. He loved him since the start, he loved his charm and the way he stilled his hair, he loved the way he smiled and the way he kissed Tony lightly on the neck when he knew he was tired, he loved everything about him. 

Tony was tired so he laid down on their bed and sighed at the feeling of warmth from the bed. It was soon cut short when the door of their shared room opened and and shut, Tony stiffened in the position, he heard the hard foots steps his husband took and heard him make his way towards their bathroom. He heard the shower running which only meant one thing to Tony and it was a confirmation that Steve had spent his time with Bucky. 

_"You say I'm crazy cause you don't think I know what you've done, But when you call me baby. I know I'm not the only one"_

Steve had a white towel wrapped lowly around his waist as he walked out bathroom, he saw Tony laying on their shared bed facing out their big glass window. He watched his husband breathe out evenly and he made his way towards him. He hovered over his lean yet small body and planted small kisses on his neck. Tony kept his hands to himself begging himself to not return any affection to him, he couldn't, not anymore. 

"Hello love" Steve whispered as he breathed in the smell of his husband as he brushed off the pang of guilt that began to form. 

"Hey" Tony said quietly yet roughly. 

" _You've been so unavailable. Now sadly I know why"_

Steve continues to be affectionate to him regardless if Tony did nothing in return. His time with Bucky was longer today and it was unintentional, Steve had planned to be back before Tony had even realized he was gone but he lost track of time and didn't return until Peter had sent him a goodnight text. Steve hadnt remembered the first time him and Bucky had actually spent time together but he does remember telling Bucky he was a married man and it would never happen again, but that promise was soon broken. It had been eight months since him and Bucky had made their arrangement, a couple quickies turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. yes, Steve felt guilt but his lust for Bucky over powered it and once he started their routine he couldn't relapse off it, he had an addiction to sleeping with him but he never stopped loving Tony. Tony was a constant in his life, he loved his husband. Tony oh Tony showed him what love really was and what it felt like to have a place of belonging. He was truly happy being here with Tony and their son. Tony was his safe haven and would never stop loving him. 

" _Your heart is unobtainable. Even though Lord knows you kept mine"_

"I love you" Steve said as he started to leave a trail of kisses down Tony's throat to his clavicle. Tony stiffened at his affection and turned towards the beautiful view they had in their room. He slowly unbuttoned Tony's white silk shirt as his mouth traveled his spouses body. 

" _you handle the pressure, Jack Daniels for breakfast. A cap of Valium mixed with antidepressants"_

Steve began to undo Tony's pants and slide them down his lean, muscular legs. Tony felt himself get hard and he mentally beat himself up for it. He felt Steve begin to remove his boxers as well. Tony sighed internally his body was reacting to the affection but his heart was rejecting his love. Tony knew it and hes know it for a while now, he was ready to move on. Tony felt Steve put his hot humid mouth around the head of his member, and he let out a forced moan. Steve began to swirl his tongue around his husbands member and pump his hand at the base of his cock. Tony arched his back at the feeling and let out a small moan. 

" _My momma said that we need love. Till I found out life's a bitch with no prenup, you're on your own"_

Steve removed his mouth and began to kiss up his body, Steve sucked lightly at his clavicle causing tony to moan his name loudly. 

" _Divorces or court splits"_

Steve leveled his body with Tony's and began to passionately kiss his husband while they grinded their bodies together simultaneously. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth as their friction brought him close to his orgasm. Tony pulled away and Steve began to suck on his neck roughly.

" _decisions and choices"_

Tony's eyes began to burn in sadness, he was loosing the man he loved and deep down he knew this was the end of the book for them. He began to cry without a care in mind, tears began to roll down his cheeks and his finger tips began to scratch his lovers back.

"  _The Porsche or the fortress?_ "

Tony continued to weep even as they both his their climax, he cried even when their cum covered both of their stomachs and he cried when Steve gave him a kiss. With all his mite he pushed Steve off of him and gave him one last kiss. Steve lightly brushed off his tears, he figured it was Tony crying about his climax as he usually does. So. Steve went to go retrieve a wash cloth for both of them. When he retrieved the wash cloth he cleaned off himself and Tony. He went to the drawer to retrieve himself some boxers and pajama bottoms as well for Tony.

Steve aided his husbands as he saw Tony was making no effort to out on his clothes, Steve put them on for him and laid him down on his side of the bed. Steve made his way to his side and laid down facing the city and fell into a deep sleep. Tony stayed up after their passionate encounter and stared at his husbands back

" _Ignore it or forfeit"_

Tony woke up the next morning and looked over to see Steve asleep, he ran his hand through his soft hair and sighed sadly. He got off the bed and walked out of the room. 

_"All those arrows you threw, you threw them away,You kept falling in love"_

Tony walked down towards the kitchen where his family was, they were eating all peacefully as the all had side conversations with each other. 

"Good morning, brother" Thor said loudly making his presence noticed. 

"Morning" Tony mumbles as he catches Natasha squint and frown at his not Tony response. 

"Hey dad" Peter says as he looks up from his book. 

"He babe" He replies to his song as he makes his way towards the coffee machine and served himself some all black coffee. 

"Stark, are you alright?" Vision asked as he sensed his sadness project into the environment

"Yes im fine" He says as he sips on his coffee and stares off into space. 

"Peter, why dont you go upstairs and read" He hears Natasha say and which a small screech of Peters chair his son goes upstairs. 

"Tony.." Natasha said softly. Tony wanted to be alone, both mentally and emotionally. He wanted to think about himself for once, he wanted to be selfish, he wanted someone to hold him, he wanted his mother, his father, his Steve, his peter but he had no one. 

"Tony!" he heard his husband say as he startled him out of his unconsciousness. 

" _then one day When you fell, you fell towards me when you crashed in the clouds, you found me"  
_

_"_ Shit!" He said as he bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of the once coffee mug, he heard concerned voices of people saying his name. His hands began to shake in anxiety and his eyes began to burn. His heart broke as he began to pick up the broken pieces. Before he could even realize he was crying and he sobbed as he felt Steve take his hands into his. Natasha, Bruce and Thor were behind Steve's shoulders looking at him in concern. 

"Ill pick it up, Tony. Its okay" He said as he reached towards the remaining pieces of the cup but Tony pushed his hands away. 

"No!" he yelled at him "You've done enough" 

"Tony" Natasha said as she got closer to the man.

"Stop!" 

"Tony relax!" Steve rose his voice. 

"Did you even love me" Tony whispered, Steve was taken back by his comment and let go of his hands. "Lie to me and tell you didn't, make me feel like the piece of shit I am. Tell me you never loved me and say you've loved him the whole time" 

"Tony im your husband-" He said he reached out for him. 

"Im talking about you! Did you even care!" He yelled as tears strained down his pale face "Did you even feel guilt while you were fucking him! He was always your Bucky and you were always his Steve" He as he wrapped his arms around himself and clenched on "Come on, Steve. Tell me you didn't love me" He curled into himself as he continued to cry. Steve sat across from him in shock, letting himself take in what Tony just said. 

"Tony, Get up" Thor finally said as he reached out for him and helped him stand up. Tony stood up and whipped his tears 

" _Oh, please don’t go, i want you so, I can’t let go, For I lose control"_

"I want you out of my house" Tony said as he collected himself "and take your shit with you" Natasha reached out to grab Tony's hand and stood by him. 

"Tony please don't,It was a mistake. He was a mistake" Steve begged as he stood "Don't throw our family away for that" 

"You were fucking him for months! Months Steve! Clearly it wasn't a mistake" Tony said " I want a divorce, i want you out of my house!" 

"Dad?" Peter said from the entrance, the young boy saw his parents and tears and heard most of their conversation of his father being unfaithful. 

"Peter-" Steve said as he stood up and brushed himself off. Peter walked over to his dad, in which they both shared the same height, and whipped away the streaks of tears he had on his cheeks. 

"Get out" Peter said as he looked at Steve "Get out and don't you fucking dare come back." tears began to well in his eyes 

Steve walked towards the stairs and up the stairs. 

" _Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down. Right now I'm completely defenseless"_

It had been an hour since Steve had packed duffle bag full of his belonging and was escorted out by Thor and Rhodey. Tony was laying down on his bed looking out at the city as he continued to cry quietly.

" _For your eyes only, I show you my heart"_

Natasha walked into his room and sat on the bed facing towards the city. She laid her hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry" She genuinely, he looks at her and gives her a small smile. She leans down and lays down right next to him, curling up in his position fitting herself in like a small puzzle. He wraps him arm around her securely "you did the right thing, Tony" 

" _For when you're lonely and forget who you are"_

Tony soon felt a skinny arm wrap around him from behind and grabbed on to his hand. he gave his son a small kiss on his hand and rested it on his chest where his heart would be, he began to cry as his son soothed him. Peter and Nat held on tightly as they heard him cry harder, they soothed him and let him relax at their voices.

" _I'm missing half of me when we're apart"_

"We'll be okay, Dad" 

" _Now you know me, for your eyes only. For your eyes only"_

 

They laid there on Tony's bed and held onto him just as he did to them once. 

"We'll be okay" 

 


	2. Mind Of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by "Love You Goodbye" by One Direction, "Mind Of Mine" intro, "Drunk" and "She" by Zayn Malik. 
> 
> This chapter is about how Peter copes with his parents separation in which he turns to friends, alcohol and drugs. Peter meets a new love interest on the way and a small glimpse into Steve and Tony's process of divorce. I hope you enjoy!

_"It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end. It's impossible to know if after this we can still be friends. "_

It's been a month since Tony and Steve's separation. Steve had returned to Bucky the same day he had left, feeling the amount of guilt and despair of loosing his husband and the respect of his son, Steve decided to end his relationship with Bucky. Steve decided to focus on himself and tried to make himself a better person, in hopes of getting to go back home soon, where he belongs.

Tony had taken an entire month to go through two stages during his separation with Steve. The first couple of weeks he spent in despair and regret. He locked himself away in his lab, tinkering away the pain. He successfully built new equipment for his team and a new suit for Peter. After realizing that he was over the sadness, he went through the second stage of his separation, redemption. He decided to spend his time with his son and team mates and cope with his loved ones.

Peter, their son, had taken their separation a bit harder, he wasn't used to having a single parent house-hold and wasn't used to the fact that his father and mentor wasn't around. Peter had taken on his duties without letting his personal situation get in the way of his civil responsibilities. Although he seemed fine Tony constantly pestered him on sharing his feelings with him, which Peter didn't comply, he was stubborn like his parents.

Today was a month without his father being presently in their home. Today was the day Tony and Steve were going to finalize their divorce, which pained Peter to know that his parents separation was no longer going to be a fictional dream he once thought it was.

So here he was next to his dad, in a ridiculously expensive well fitted grey suit, sitting in an uncomfortable chair. His palms were sweating and he was unknowingly shaking his leg, today was going to be the first day he was going to see his father again.

"Pete relax" Tony said softly as he placed his hand on Peter's knee, the boy relaxed at his fathers touch.

Tony's lawyer was present along with Natasha, who Tony had gotten a closer relationship within since the separation. She came with moral support for her friend, and was there to protect Tony as much as she could.

The silent room door was opened after approximately 20 minuets since they arrived, Peter counted, Tony's lawyer shook hands with Steve's lawyer. Steve stood behind him alone with ironically Bucky and Sam Wilson. Tony clenched his fists in anger seeing Bucky, he couldn't handle seeing the man who in his perspective was the reason of his failed marriage. Steve and his entourage sat opposite of Tony's, they all sat around a glass table silently looking at each other.

_"I know you're saying you don't wanna hurt me. Well, maybe you should show a little mercy"_

"Hi bud" Steve said, Peter looked at his father, Steve grew out some stubble since the last time he saw him. His blue eyes deepened in color and a shadow of under eye circles were slightly visible.

"Hi" Peter said quietly as he felt Natasha squeeze his hand in support.

"Alright let's get this over with, Jerry" Tony addressed coolly.

"My client has pointed out that Mr.Rogers can have anything he needs, spousal financial support and anything he needs in day to day"

"I don't need your charity, Tony" Steve spoke up.

"It's not charity, it's just pension until you can support yourself"

"I can support myself, Tony" Steve said roughly

"Can you? Where have you been living this whole time, Steve? Bucky's low budget apartment." Peter stiffened at the escalating argument his parents had began.

"Does it matter?"

"It does, I'm just trying to look after you."

"You didn't seem to care when you kicked me out" Steve yelled in frustration.

"Neither did you when you were having an affair" there was hurt in Tony's voice as he spoke. "Give him spousal support, Jerry"

"Yes, Mr.Stark"

" _The way you look I know you didn't come to apologize"_

"Alright now, custody of Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers" Steve's lawyer spoke up.

"I'd like to stay with my dad." Peter looked up at Steve "I'd be willing to visit Steve on weekends and holidays"

"Okay" Steve said quietly looking away from his son and at the wall.

"Since this is dealt with already, Jerry do you mind finishing it and faxing them to Pepper?" Tony asked from his seat clearly avoiding Steve.

"Sure Mr.Stark" Jerry said as he continued to go through paperwork

"There you go again walking away from your problems, Tony" Bucky spoke up from his spot, Peter looked at Bucky with annoyance.

"I don't think you have room to talk, Barnes. Last time I checked these were family matters and you aren't family" Peter looked at his father in pride as he talked back to Bucky, he wanted to laugh but he knew now that it was not the moment to do so.

Tony, Peter and Natasha stood up from their suits and shook hands with both Lawyers and made their way out of the small room.

"Peter-" Tony started

"Dad, it's okay" Peter gave him the best smile he could

"Why don't we all go out for ice cream?" Natasha said as she grabs a hold of Tony's arm and smiles at them.

"Actually aunt Nat. I'm gunna go out with my friends" he said as he backed away from them pointing his finger towards the exit.

"Oh, alright"

"Where are you going?" Tony asked in confusion.

"I'm going out with a couple of friends. I'll sleep over at Harry's too."

"Be safe Peter" Tony signed

"Yeah yeah. I will" Peter mad his way out of the room and into the hall. As he walked with his hands stuffed in his pocket. He suddenly bumped into someone and he let out a small "mmph"

"Pete! Hey!" Peter looked up to see Steve staring at him. Bucky and Sam at his side and they smiled at him.

"Hey" he said quietly as he continued to walk. "I'm kinda busy, see you around" he dismissed Steve and made his way towards the exit.

" _Now I'm on the edge, I can't find my way"_

It was getting late and the sun set the more Peter walked towards his friends house. He had his headphones  in, his steps matched the rhythm of the music. As the music flowed through his ears, memories of the past four weeks surrounded his mind. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

When he arrived at his destination he made his way towards the small apartment he was familiar with. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hey mate" said a deep Bradford accent, the man smiled at his friend and opened the door to let him in.

"Hey, Z" he sighed as he walked in and made his way to the small living room his friends shared. He was greeted by the smell of marijuana and the shouts of his friends. He greeted them as he sat down on the couch.

" _It's inside of my mind of mine. Open up and see what's inside of my mind_ "

"Hey man." The tattooed football player said as he looked up from the joint he was rolling. The man sat shirtless, his tattoos exposed, on the ground in between the legs of his boyfriend of four years.

"How was the meeting with the lawyers?" The football players boyfriend said turning to him as they both shared the couch. He was tattooed as well, although he had more yet less stupid tattoos he gave off a warm welcome and vibe, Peter always loved that about the curly haired lad. He shrugged leaning back into the couch.

"They fought in front of everyone"

"Sorry man" said his muscled friend who walked in. He sat on the Bradford mans lap as he gave Peter a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright Liam" Peter smiled, he's been friends with them for a while now. He met the gang on his sophomore year of highschool and their senior year. He felt comfortable with them, a sense of belonging and a sense of home overcame him whenever he was around them. They welcomed him and listened to him when he rambled about his inventions, they laughed with him, they cried with him, they made him feel safe when,in rare moments, his parents couldn't.

"He brought Bucky" he bitterly laughed.

"No fucking way" Louis shouted. The boys had knows about his parents divorce and their separation the moment it had happened. Peter came running to his friends the moment Steve had left the house. After the living room was destroyed that night Louis had offered him a joint and Liam gave him a can of beer. They all sat there with him and let him cry it out, occasionally hugging him passing the joint between all of them. The PPP "Puff, Puff, Pass" rule was an important concept in their household.

"Yeah, man. No joke." Peter shook his head "had the audacity to tell my dad he was running away from his problems. He has no right to speak to my dad in any way. I can't believe Steve brought him along"

"I'm sorry, Peter" Harry rested his hand on his shoulder. Louis passed him the rolled joint allowing Peter to be the first one to start the rotation.

" _So say what you wanna say, what you wanna_ "

"Man lets go to Niall's party" Louis said as he finished the last of the joint. "Beats sitting here being broke as fuck" he leaned back into Harry's embrace as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm not in the mood for a party" Zayn spoke up from the seat he had occupied with Liam on his lap. He rested his head on Liam's shoulder and sighed contently letting his high relax him into Liam's embrace. "We'll stay and you guys go"

"Get laid, Peter" Liam laughed

"Alright. We're going"

"We get it you guys wanna fuck, whatever we'll have a great time. Don't forget to put a sock on your door knob" Louis jokes as Harry helped him stand up and Peter threw him a white shirt with a small cross design on the front.

" _Now, I'm gonna stay in my zone_ "

It took the boys ten minutes to walk to Niall's house. He lived two blocks away in a small house on the corner of his street. The music was loud as it projected through the neighborhood. Laughing and cheering came from inside the house. The house smelled of hold tobacco, stale weed, body odor and beer.

They squeezed into each other as the made their way inside the house, pushing over random bodies that swayed with the music. Drunken whispers, ghostly touched and distant cheers enlightened the party. Peter made it to the kitchen and was immediately greeted by the happy free spirited blonde.

"Stark my man! Grab a beer and relax" he handed him an opened beer. Their conversation didn't last long after, Niall  was soon pulled away by a pretty blond, his laugh echoed through out the house as he left. Peter looked around to realize that Harry and Louis had disappeared into the crowed of people at the party, he shook his head and took a swing of his ice cold beer.

"Hey" he turned to see his new company, she was a petite brunette with a red leather jacket. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey!" He felt awkward.

"I'm Wanda" that name rang so many bells, he remember Steve talk about a Wanda, one with a brother named Pietro. Apparently Piertro didn't make it back but Wanda did and his father spend a couple of months training her.

"Maximoff?" He questions, she nodded.

"My dad trains you" he said bitterly.

"I know" he could tell she wanted to say something by the way she stared at him, her mouth twitched slightly "I think you're being unfair and biased against your father, Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes and walked away from her in mid sentence. He made his way through the crowed to get to Niall's room. Niall's room was messy, his bed was undone, clothes both his and the ones of one of his one nights stands were scattered everywhere. Polaroid pictures of Peter and his friends were lazily thrown around his desk. Peter made his way towards the window and climbed out the tight space onto the roof of the house.

 _"Now I'm on a roof, Set it on fire. Just to give me proof, I'm living on a wire_ "

"Wow you must be new" he looked over to see a man sitting with a bottle of whiskey in his hand "Wade Wilson" he said skipping straight into introductions without letting Peter process.

"Peter" he quietly said as he sat down on the roof sitting down Chris Cross. Wade silently offered Peter the bottle of whiskey, in which Peter accepted.

"What are you up here for?" He asked as he looked at the sky, getting lost in the twinkly lights.

"Needed to escape" he took a quick swig

"Don't we all, princess"

" _I found my life in between shots and getting high_ "

"My dad cheated on my Pops" he chuckled bitterly "today they were in the process of finalizing their divorce"

Peter didn't understand why he was telling this complete stranger what his personal problems were. But this complete stranger by the name of Wade Wilson kind of brought him comfort, complete comfort he wasn't able to get from anyone. No matter how much Steve tried to reach out or Tony and Natasha tried to make him talk or how hard his friends tried, nothing really mended his comfort.

"And my dad brought his lover to the meeting" he laughed taking another swig "un-fucking-believable" and another.

" _The cage I was in fell away when she asked me to dance again_ "

"Dads fucking, man." Wade said as he took the bottle away from his hands and took a swig letting the liquid burn down his throat.

"Nah, not my pops. He's a good man"

"Here's to being drunk all summer" Wade took a long drink and passed it to Peter.

" _We're so late nights_ "

"Why are you here, Wade"

"I'd rather be outside on a late night then be inside with those nasty horny teenagers" Peter laughed at his response. 

"I don't want them to be over" he whispers more to himself than to Wade.

" _Red eyes, amnesia, on ice"_

"Sadly shit happens and you just gotta get up and move on" Peter sobbed as he held his head in his hands. Wade awkwardly sat there listening to the boy cry, he hesitantly wrapped his arm around Peters shoulders. "I would say there are other fish in the sea but I don't think that would help, would it?" Peter lightly laughed at his comment. "C'mon ugly, let's get you home"

" _Late nights, red eyes, amnesia, I need you_ "

"I don't need a babysitter" Peter protested as they made their way back to the window.

  
"And I won't be, or else I'd charge your daddy so much bank for taking care of your fine ass"

" _Right now I can't see straight. Intoxicated it's true when I'm with you_ "

They slowly walked Peter home in silence, they enjoyed the silence they both projected. Peter felt peaceful for once and Wade felt useful.

They silently stood in front of Stark Tower, they stared awkwardly at each other and neither dared to speak.

Wade leaned in slightly, he lightly held onto the back of Peters neck and gave him a small peck.

"A kiss to remember me by"

"And will I see you again after tonight?" Peter was hopeful he would.

"Of course, Princess. Daddy never leaves his baby in the corner" Peter let's out a loud laugh and wraps his arms around his middle, he presses a hard kiss on the larger mans mouth.

" _Late nights, red eyes, amnesia, I need you_ "

Wade steps back slightly and turns around to walk away from Stark Tower. He gives Peter a wide smile and waves  "See you then"


End file.
